A conventional chip resistor disclosed in PTL 1 includes an insulating substrate made of alumina, a glass layer disposed on a central portion of an upper surface of the insulating substrate, a pair of electrodes disposed at opposite ends of the upper surface of the insulating substrate, and a resistive element disposed on an upper surface of the glass layer and between the pair of electrodes. In this chip resistor, the resistive element may be peeled off from the glass layer when the resistive element is fired.